Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 485 - Modes of Transport
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 485 - Modes of Transport is the four-hundred eighty-fifth regular episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the one-hundred fifty-firsh episode of Season 5. Video Overview The Top Donor Kurt leaves the Hidey Hole westward, and the Child's Play Charity fundraiser is at $50,175.00. The mystery top donor has agreed to remain quiet about his identity. He heard of the series through the New Yorker, and donated now because the anniversary date was approaching. Looking at when to hold FLoB-athon 2015, Kurt continues onwards. Question: Will you be traveling to watch the solar eclipse thats happening two years from now in the United States? In 2017 a total solar eclipse will occur from Washington through the Carolinas with the most totality in Tennessee or Kansas. Kurt will certainly go to the totality, and talks about how sometimes the best experience will be in a more beautiful location rather than in the middle of nowhere. Eclipse chasers in Kurt's old astronomy club saw one in the Arctic that was dramatic. Kurt travelled to Kit Peak, Arizona to see the Transit of Venus, and other members of his club travelled as well to Zion National Park and other places. Question: Are there any explore-y, moody, mysterious, puzzle-y type games you have your eye on to play? Kurt has a notepad with indie games listed, and is planning on playing some more than he has already. Question: Is your dog's name Eva like a spacewalk EVA, or Eva like Eva Longoria, or Iva like a cheque, also does she respond when Wolfie barks? She cannot respond when Wolfie barks due to headphones, but Eva does not bark anyway. Question: What are some of the things on your bucket list that you hope to accomplish in the near future and what is the wildest goal on your bucket list? A crazy item would be going to outer space, but other than that Kurt does not have a list. He almost falls in the ground. Question: Do you have a favorite comic book or comic book character? Kurt has never really read comic books, but he read The Powers. Question: What is your favorite mode of public transportation, personally I'm a big fan of trains, you always seem to meet somebody interesting on a long train trip? Unsure, Kurt decides to go with planes because you can get to a wide variety of places. Question: Do you like bike riding? Apart from driving, what is your favorite way to travel? Kurt has not owned a bike in a decade, but enjoyed it. Question: Kurt, what will you do when you finally get to the Far Lands, then what's next? It's so far away, he does not think about it. Question: Do you like football? He is not a fan of football at all, and is not a fan in any way. Question: Do you believe mankind could handle the direct approach of a huge asteroid, be able to change its flight path or survive the impact, and what is about the promised revelation of your move? Kurt thinks that without much warning there is nothing humanity could do about an asteroid impact. Talking about how spaceflight should be a priority, Kurt says that a strike is very unlikely but the damage would be significant. Trivia * The end slate links to Spintires: The Hill - 01- Starting Over!, and Let's Play SpeedRunners - 66 - USB Disconnect